An Icy, Cold Christmas
by FictionaryMan03895
Summary: A Christian Devotional/Real World Fanfic/Short Story. When a grovyle is not comfortable with what an eevee wants to evolve into, conflict begins to put their friendship in danger. And when a young lucario finds his human brother's favorite book trilogy, he may have to give two parts of it up for a stranger's daughter who might not live to read the whole thing. R&R, please.
1. A New Friend, A New Family

**Author's Notes:**

** I KNOW that it's very early for Christmas-we haven't even had Halloween, yet-but I wanted to get an early start on this story because I want to get it done BEFORE Christmas, and because I've got school and homework. Being a senior is not easy.**

**I'm not 100% sure how many chapters there are going to be in this story, but I'm thinking like five to seven. Anyways, I already have the story planned out; in fact, I've already started a document on the last chapter. I plan to have this story completed… probably… a week-or-so before Christmas.**

**Just a reminder that this, along with _all_ my other fanfics, takes place in the REAL WORLD! Oakridge Town is in Washington _state_, not _D.C. _I'm not trying to be preachy by including Christianity in this story; I just want to serve our God. **

**I don't own the Pokémon franchise.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A New Friend, A New Family  
**

December 24, 2011

Inside the Pokémon laboratory, a man with a red polo shirt, black jeans, a white lab coat, and brown hair was letting two children each pick their starter Pokémon. On the table were three, an Oshawott, a Tepig, and a Treecko. The two kids were mainly focused on the cuteness of the Oshawott and Tepig.

"I want this one!" said the girl, as she pointed at the Oshawott. "It is soooo adorable!" The Sea Otter Pokémon smiled, chanted its name, and leapt up into the girl's arms.

"Well, I'm gonna choose you," the boy said to the Tepig. "You are so cool, and I'll train you to grow big and strong, so that one day you'll be an awesome Emboar!" The Fire Pig Pokémon was already wagging his tail after the boy said "choose you," then leaped up to its new trainer and happily chanted its name.

"So, you two have picked out your Pokémon," the man said to the children. "Now, I need you two to come fill out a form for your Trainer's ID Cards."

The two kids chatted so excitedly about getting ID cards that they never noticed how sad the lonely Treecko was feeling at the moment. As the man escorted the kids and their new Pokémon into the hallway, the Wood Gecko Pokémon with now-teary eyes sat down, curled up in a fetal postion, and started to cry.

As the lonely Treecko continued to cry, the sliding doors opened, and a snow-covered Eevee ran inside and shook the snow off of him. The little Eevee looked up at the weeping Treecko, and jumped up onto the table. He came over to the Wood Gecko Pokémon, who looked up with tears in his eyes at him.

"Eevee? (Are you okay?)" the Evolution Pokémon asked sympathetically.

"Treecko. Tree treecko tree cko, tree treecko. Tree treecko, treecko tree tree cko. Treecko tree treecko. Treeko! Tree treecko! (I'm all alone. Five children came in today and picked out five Pokémon, and I was never picked. All I just want is a friend, but no one ever picks me. This is the fifth time I've sat on this table, watching every other Pokémon be chosen. It's not fair! It's just not fair!)" the Wood Gecko wailed as tears flowed out of his eyes.

"Eevee. (I'm sorry.)" the little Eevee said kindly to the little Treecko, who looked up with surprise and disbelief. "Eevee. Ee eevee eev vee, eev vee eevee. (I know how you feel. I've searched for a friend before, and have been constantly ignored, too.)"

"Tree, treecko tree cko tree… _tree_ treecko? (Well, do you think that maybe… _we_ can be friends?)" the Treecko asked as he started to smile.

The little Eevee smiled as he said, "Eevee… Ee eev vee eevee. (I think… we should be _best_ friends.)"

The little Treecko beamed as tears of joy streamed out of his eyes, and he hugged the Eevee who was his new friend. Then the man and the two children with their new Pokémon came back.

"Now remember, you won't be able to compete in Sector 18's Pokémon League for a while."

"That's okay. At least I get to take my own Oshawott home for Christmas," the girl said as she looked down at the Sea Otter Pokémon in her arms.

"Osha oshawott!" the Oshawott happily chanted.

"Alright. Well, you two take care of your Pokémon, and have a very Merry Christmas," the man called out to them as they approached the sliding doors.

"Merry Christmas!" the two children and the Pokémon replied. (The Pokémon were chanting their names.) Then they departed outside and into the snow.

Then the man looked at the snow-covered floor, and then at the table where the Eevee and Treecko were sitting. "Where did you come from?" the man asked the Evolution Pokémon, who felt intimidated by the man staring down upon him; then the man looked at the Treecko. "Hmm- This is your fifth time here, isn't it?"

The Wood Gecko Pokémon nodded in response.

"Well, maybe it's time for your waiting to pay off," the man said with a smile. The Treecko was surprised at what he meant. "Well, it is Christmas, and I think-" he looked back over at the Eevee, "-that the _two_ of you deserve a nice treat." The Wood Gecko Pokémon and the Evolution Pokémon looked at each other and then at the man to hear what he had to say.

* * *

December 25, 2011

In a family living room, there was a family of three humans and one riolu; the riolu was wearing a red collar with a silver buckle on it, and a boy with brown hair was wearing red pjs with thin green horizontal and vertical lines. The boy and the riolu were at the Christmas tree, and the boy was opening up one of his presents. When he tore off the red wrapping paper, he revealed a black box that had a cellular phone on the front, and it said on the side "iPhone 3GS."

"No way!" the boy said with excitement. "My very own cell phone?" He turned around and looked at his parents (the father being the man from the laboratory), who were both on the couch. "But- what about that other iPhone I saw in the mail earlier this month? Doesn't it go to Grandpa, or Adam or Ben?"

The little riolu groaned and facepalmed himself.

"Jordan, that _is _the iPhone you saw when you peaked into the package," the man chuckled. "We just didn't tell you because we didn't want to spoil the surprise."

"Ohhhh-," Jordan said awkwardly, and then turned to the little riolu and said, "I guess you knew about it, too, didn't you, Ryan?"

The little riolu rolled his red eyes. "Jordan, _I _was actually there when mom and dad ordered it for you while you were busy on homework. And I saw you opening up the UPS delivery package."

"Okay. In my own defense, I thought it was this," Jordan said as he pulled from under the Christmas tree a cylindrical object wrapped with blue paper.

On the wrapping paper were four figures; one with white armor and orange hair and beard, one who was female with orange skin and white tails on her head, one with brown hair and dark clothes, and one short and green with pointy ears; and all four were wielding sabers if light; the green guy and orange female's were green, and the other two's were blue.

Ryan was able to recognize the characters as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ashoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker and Yoda from _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_. If there was one franchise that the little riolu loved, it was Star Wars. Ryan's tail started wagging slowly as if he already knew what it was.

Jordan gave the present to Ryan, started ripping the wrapping paper off, thus revealing a plastic light grey cylinder with a red button close to the top. The little riolu pressed down on the red button, raised the toy up, and then swiped it down, thus bringing out a plastic, round blue blade that was three feet long. Ryan's face lit up like the lights on the tree, and his tail wagged faster than before.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Ryan said as he played with his new toy. "I-I feel like a Jedi!" Then he turned to Jordan and said, "Jordan, thank you so much!" Then he set the toy lightsaber down on the carpet, and then rushed up to Jordan and wrapped his arms around him; the little riolu's tail was still wagging. "This is the best-"

"Now, hang on for minute, Sport," the man said as he stood up from the couch. "Don't just say it just yet. Your older brother still has one more present to open."

"One more present? For me?" Jordan asked as he let Ryan out of his arms. "I thought you always saved the best for the last," he said as he held up his new iPhone, and then gestured to Ryan's lightsaber.

"Trust me," the man said, " you'll find this one better than an iPhone."

"Pffft! No, I won't," Jordan said with doubt, as Ryan was pulling a present covered with red wrapping paper and a green ribbon. The fourteen-year-old boy looked down at the little riolu and the present.

"Then again," Jordan said as he touched the smooth, red wrapping paper on the present, "I don't know yet."

Then Jordan started tearing the wrapping paper off and sliding the ribbon off, until he finally revealed a brown cardboard box. Jordan lifted the lid, and he and Ryan looked inside. What they saw surprised both of them.

On the left side of the box were two spheres the size of baseballs; each had a red top side and a white bottom side, that were divided by black lines that surrounded a white button on the front. On the right side was a smaller box with four spheres similar to the first two, only they were the size of ping-pong balls, and a Navy Blue device that looked like an iPod, but with a red poké ball decal, with a white button, on the bottom half of the device. Jordan grabbed the device and held it in his hand.

"Dad," Jordan said with disbelief, "Is this a real pokédex?"

"Why don't you test it out and see if it's real or not?" the man responded.

The boy nodded as he pointed the pokédex at the little riolu and pressed the white button. Suddenly, part of the device from behind scolled up, revealing a second screen that became aligned with the first scene. Then the top scene showed a pictue of a riolu, and a male voice spoke aloud;

**_"Riolu. The Emanation Pokémon. Being sensitive to an energy field called Aura, it can emanate signals to its allies, especially when sad or frightened. Having superhuman strength and stamina, Riolu is naturally athletic."_**

"Wow. My first pokédex entry," Jordan said as the pokédex returned to its original form. Then he smiled at the little riolu and rubbed his head. "And I'm glad it's you, little bro."

"Thanks, big bro," Ryan replied. "Why don't we see what two new pokémon we got?"

"Alright, alright. I'll pull them out," Jordan said. And so, Jordan pulled the two baseball-sized poké balls and opened them up, thus letting out the Treecko and Eevee from the lab.

The Wood Gecko Pokémon and the Evolution Pokémon gasped as they looked upon the fourteen-year-old boy, who pointed the pokedex at the two and turned it on.

_**"Treecko. The Wood Gecko Pokémon. **__**Having tiny spikes in its hands and feet, it can climb high trees and walls. Treecko is said to live in massive forest areas."**_

_****__**"Eevee. The Evolution Pokémon. **__**Eevee can adapt to any environment that it is in, thus making it its habitat. It can also evolve into one of seven evolutionary forms."**_

"Wow," Jordan said softly. "Wait a minute! A blue and red pokédex, two new pokémon, and four spare poké balls." Then he stood up and looked at his father, and then said to him, "Dad, are you letting me be a-"

"-Pokémon Trainer?" the man finished, and then nodded.

Jordan couldn't believe it. He was as happy as Ryan was with his lightsaber. "Dad, you were right. This _is _better than an iPhone; just barely, though. Anyways, thank you so much!" And with that, Jordan came right up to his father and hugged him. "Merry Christmas, Dad."

"Merry Christmas, Jordan," the man said.

Then Jordan went over to his three pokémon, and knelt down to be closer to them.

"Hi, my name is Ryan," the little riolu said as extended a paw out to one of the two new pokémon. "What are your names?" The Treecko and the Eevee looked at each other in confusion, and then back at Ryan in confusion. "Oh, that's right. You guys don't have names. Well, we could always just call you by your species' names the way every other Pokémon Trainer or owner does."

"Nah, I don't think so," Jordan said. "I think you guys deserve names, 'cause you guys are part of the family, now." The Treecko and the Eevee were surprised at the word _family_, as if they thought that friendship was all the would get.

"Hmm, now let's see," Jordan said as he thought about what to name them. But then he remembered that he can't just name a pokémon without knowing its gender; so he said to them, "Just before I come up with what to name you guys, I need to know whether each of you is a boy or a girl."

"Treecko," the Treecko replied.

"Eevee," the Eevee replied.

Jordan, unable to understand Pokémon speech, turned to Ryan, who could speak English due to a past operation on his brain. The little riolu looked at his human brother and said, "They're both boys."

"Thanks," Jordan replied to Ryan, and then he looked back at the two other pokémon. "Hmm. If I had to pick out two random boy names, they would be-" Jordan was silent for a brief moment, and then he snapped his figures. "-I got it! How about I name you-" he said to the Treecko, "-Kyle. How does that sound?"

The little Treecko became so happy, that his eyes were tearing up. He leaped onto Jordan's chest and embraced him, and let his tears of joy stream down his face.

"I'll take that as a yes, Kyle," Jordan said as he patted Kyle's back. Then he let the little Treecko down and looked at the Eevee. "Now, how about I name you Max. Does that sound good to you, little guy?"

"Eevee eevee!" the little Eevee, now officially named Max, happily chanted as he wagged his tail. The other two pokémon and the boy laughed as they understood what Max was saying, even though Jordan didn't understand Pokémon speech.

"Well, Kyle and Max, welcome to the Konerson family," Jordan said to the Treecko and Eevee, who were so happy that they tackled Jordan; Kyle hugging and Max nuzzling on Jordan's chest. After having several laughs, Jordan soon sat back up and looked at Ryan. "Ryan, wasn't there something you were wanting to say?"

"Oh! You're right, Jordan, there is something I was going to say!" Ryan replied.

"And what would that be, little bro?" Jordan asked.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Ryan declared. Kyle and Max happily chanted their species' names in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more, little bro," Jordan said as he rubbed Ryan's head. "However, you might feel the same way about next year." And Ryan shrugged as if it was possible. Then Jordan opened up the box that had his new iPhone in it, turned it on, and opened up the camera app. "Hey mom!" Jordan called across the room, "Do you mind taking a picture of us?"

She didn't mind at all. She came over to the four of them and knelt down to be at equal height with Jordan, who was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. He let Ryan sit on his right thigh and Kyle sit on his left thigh, and he let Max sit between the two. The fifteen-year-old boy and his riolu, treecko, and eevee happily smiled long enough for the mother to count to three and take the picture.

_**To Be**_ **_Continued_**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Fun fact: That iPhone incident, where my avatar accidentally found his iPhone before Christmas day, actually happened to me last year. And I actually thought that it was for my grandfather. Man, did I screw up an awesome Christmas surprise!**

**This chapter is not only a prologue for this story, but it is also a rewritten version of the flashback in chapter 4 of my discontinued fanfic, Summer Part 1 Attempt 1. I'm going to reboot that series, starting next year. Probably.**

**I know that you're thinking that this would make a good one-shot, but I'm continuing this story all the way into December. **

**So s****tay tuned for the next chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimers:**

**Pokemon belongs to Nintendo**

**Star Wars belongs to LucasArts.**


	2. The Next Year

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own the Pokémon franchise.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Next Year**

December 23, 2012

In his bedroom, Jordan was on his computer, looking at the picture of him, Ryan, Kyle, and Max. He smiled as he remembered his mom taking the picture with his new iPhone almost an entire year ago. Since then, however, much has changed. One of the things that – or _who_ – has changed was on Jordan's bed; it was Ryan – a few months ago, he had evolved from a riolu into a lucario. He was still able to talk due to his mutation, and he had a more teenager-like voice. But what was different – besides his physiology – was that he was wearing a red collar larger than the one he wore as a riolu; the one that prevented him from evolving. But this collar had a silver dog tag on it, with Ryan's first _and last_ name printed on the tag.

Jordan signed off on his computer; then he turned around and walked over to his bed, and got in on the right side of the bed. The fifteen-year-old boy looked down on his left at the young lucario, who was lying on his stomach (don't worry, the mattress is made of memory foam, so his chest spike won't pop it) with his arms crossed, and rubbed his furry head. Ryan was very tired, more tired than Jordan was, but he was able to open his eyes and look up at Jordan.

"Tomorrow will be the last day before Christmas," Jordan said. "Can you believe it, little bro?"

"Barely," Ryan replied. "It feels like last night was Christmas Eve, last year."

"Do you remember that morning, when we woke up bright-and-early to get mom and dad out of bed? We were both so excited, and your tail just wouldn't stop wagging."

The young lucario nodded with a smile, and then he sat up cross-legged and leaned against the blue wall, between the movie posters of _The Avengers_ and _Transformers: Dark of the Moon_. "I was so happy to have that lightsaber toy. Although I hate to hurt your feelings, but I think my favorite move, Bone Rush, replaced it," Ryan said as he chuckled.

Bone Rush was a Ground-Type move that only a few Pokémon can learn, and Ryan's species was one of those Pokémon; what makes it special to Ryan is that it consists of five-foot-long bone made of green energy, which looked similar to a lightsaber from Star Wars.

"No offense taken, little bro," Jordan said. "Besides, Luke Skywalker had a blue lightsaber in Episodes IV and V, and then a green lightsaber in Episode VI."

"Hey, that does make me feel like Luke!" Ryan said with excitement. "Except, Luke lost his lightsaber when Vader cut his hand off." Then the young lucario shivered at the thought of _his paw _being cut off by Darth Vader - who is Anakin Skywalker, thus Luke's father, in the original Star Wars trilogy.

"That reminds me of something," Jordan said. "You want _your own_ copy of _Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars_ for the DS, right?" Ryan smiled and nodded. "But why, though? Can't you just use mine on the DS I got you for your birthday?"

"Jordan, that's one of the points. I don't want to drain all the fun out of it by clearing the whole story, unlocking all the characters-"

"Ryan, it's okay," Jordan said. "I'm cool with you playing on my copy of the DS, but the only reason I'm 'thinking' about getting your own copy is because it's what you want for Christmas, and because you're my brother."

"Thanks, Jordan," Ryan said. "And that's how I feel about getting you _The Hunger Games_ trilogy, even though I don't get why you want to read it."

"Come on!" snapped Jordan. "What is not to like about _The Hunger Games_, other than the fact that it's about kids fighting each other to the death on live TV?"

After an awkward moment of silence, all the young lucario could do was shrug. "But it is something that you want for Christmas; and I promise that tomorrow when we go last-minute-shopping, I'll get you those three books, even if it kills me."

"Thanks, buddy. You always are so loyal. In fact, that's one of the reasons why I think that you're the coolest dog I've ever met," Jordan said sincerely as he rubbed Ryan's head.

"And you're the coolest human I've ever met," the young lucario said as his human brother rubbed his head.

Then Ryan laid down on the bed, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. Then Jordan got under the covers and rested his head on the pillow. Then he closed his eyes and yawned.

"Good night, Ryan."

"Good night, Jordan."

And the fifteen-year-old boy and the young lucario slept peacefully, until morning.

* * *

December 24, 2012

The next day, Jordan was getting dressed for later. He already had on underwear and an undershirt when a voice called from downstairs:

"Jordan! Alice is here to see you!"

At that, Jordan was suddenly nervous. "Uh-I-I'll be right there, mom!" Jordan called out towards the bedroom door, and then he quickly got on a pair of blue jeans and a red thermal shirt.

Then he rushed downstairs and into the entry way, where Jordan's mom was standing next to a fifteen-year-old girl with black hair, worn back by a pink hair band, and emerald green eyes; she was wearing black jeans and an olive green coat.

Jordan thought that she was so pretty, he was so speechless. He got lost in staring at Alice that the only thing that could awaken him back into reality was when Ryan came in and said:

"Alice! Hi!"

"Hey there, Ryan," Alice said as she knelt down on one knee to let the young lucario come closer to her. He started licking her face, thus causing her to laugh. "Okay. Okay, buddy! You can stop now," Alice laughed as she rubbed Ryan's head.

"How's Scruffy doing?" the young lucario asked, referring to – what he thought was - the fifteen-year-old girl's lillipup.

"Oh! Awesome! Scruffy evolved into a herdier last night, and his tail hasn't stopped wagging since then."

"He evolved into a herdier? That's awesome, Alice!" Ryan said.

"Yeah," Jordan sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. "That's awesome."

"Um, Jordan, what are you doing?" Ryan asked with slight laughter.

"Just making sure that there aren't any-uh, um-mistletoes," Jordan said carelessly. Then his face turned red as his mom, Alice, and Ryan were staring at him. "Uh-um-I mean-" Jordan said, trying to divert suspicion. "-so that _you_ _guys_ won't have to kiss under it," Jordan said as he made a gesture to Ryan and Alice. "I mean, that would be weird, in a bad way, and against the laws of nature!"

"Are you sure it's not about you?" the young lucario asked, with a mischievous smile and a raised, left eyebrow. Jordan gave a serious glance at Ryan, thus making him stop. Ryan was the only one whom Jordan ever told that he had a crush on Alice, and he didn't want to blurt out any hints in front of her.

"Soooo Alice," Jordan said, somewhat awkwardly, "Did your leavanny, Nanny, make those Santa hats that I requested for my pokémon?"

Alice nodded, and then she reached into a plastic bag and pulled out a Santa hat with two holes in the front. Then she knelt down to Ryan and put the hat on top of his head; his blue ears stood still as they went through the holes in the hat.

"Wow," Ryan said as he looked at the hat on his head. "This is so cool. Thanks, Alice."

"You're welcome, Ryan," Alice said as she scratched Ryan's right ear, which was very soothing to him, and then laughed as she said, "Or should I call you Santa Paws?"

Everyone else in the room laughed.

"So, Jordan," Alice said. "Are you're other pokémon ready for their hats?"

"Hm. Maybe," Jordan said, still a tid-bit nervous. "Do you want me to call them down here?"

Alice nodded.

"Alright," Jordan said. Then he turned around and looked up towards the upstairs balcony, and called out to his other pokémon. "Hey guys, Alice is here!"

A few moments later, Jordan, Alice, and Ryan looked and saw the little eevee Max come into the entry way, and he was followed by Kyle, who had actually evolved into a _grovyle_ earlier this year. They were very happy as they let the fifteen-year-old girl pet them and scratch their chins.

And then, three more pokémon came downstairs as the fifteen-year-olds, the young lucario, the little eevee, and the young grovyle came into the living room. The three pokémon that Jordan had obtained earlier in the year were a swellow that Jordan named Robin, a buizel that Jordan named Sam, and a charmander that Jordan named Dragon. They loved Jordan, but they also liked Alice, too.

"You know, I think they like _you_ better than _me_," Jordan said with jealousy.

"That's not true, Jordan," Alice chuckled as she put Santa hats on the other pokémon. "To them, I'm just a friendly neighbor and you're their brotherly figure."

Jordan felt so flattered, his face turned red.

"So, Alice," Ryan said kindly, "would you mind taking a picture of the seven of us?"

"Of course not," Alice giggled. "If only I had a camera, though."

"Here, you can use this," Jordan said as he handed Alice his iPhone. "I already unlocked it, and opened up the camera."

"Thanks, Jordan," Alice said. "Now where do you want me to take the picture of you guys?"

Jordan said, "Over here, in front of the Christmas tree."

Alice said, "Okay. Well, you better get _your_ hat on."

And so that's what Jordan did. Then he called Ryan and the others together in front of the Christmas tree to look towards Alice. Jordan was in the center, and he had his right hand on Ryan's right, black-ringed shoulder. Kyle was in front of Jordan, and on Ryan's left side. Sam and Max were both in front of the fifteen-year-old and the young lucario and grovyle, Sam on the right, Max on the left. Robin was on the right side of the group of the five, and Dragon was on her right.

Alice held the iPhone up in front of the boy and his pokémon, and then took the picture.

Afterwards, Jordan and the others looked at what resulted in a nice Christmas picture.

"Alice, I-I don't know what to say," Jordan said, before he paused for a moment. "Thank you. I really appreciate this."

"No problem," Alice said. "I was just glad to help. So are you going to send that to anyone you've met on your journeys?"

"Well, I am going to send it to the three gym leaders that I've met and battled against. Hm, now that I think about it, I might send it to some of our friends in Oakridge town."

"So I guess this is like your team's Christmas card."

"Thanks to you of course," Jordan said as he walked Alice to the door. "The Santa hats had a good touch of Christmas spirit. Which reminds me, be sure to thank Nanny for me, please."

"I will," Alice said as she stepped outside onto the front porch. "Well, I better get goin'. I need to be at the hospital in Oakridge City."

"Why?" Jordan asked as he stepped out with her, being followed by Ryan.

"There are a few kids I've volunteered to take care of."

"_Volunteer_. Gee, Ryan, where have I heard a certain actress say that before? Was it in _X-Men: First Class_, or _The Hunger_-" Ryan elbowed Jordan, probably a bit too hard. "Ow!" Jordan groaned.

"Sorry," the young lucario said to the fifteen-year-old boy, before turning to the girl. "What were you saying about _kids at the hospital_?"

"Well, there are a few kids at the hospital who've been diagnosed with leukemia."

Jordan was shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Wait, isn't that a type of cancer?" Ryan asked. "Can't people die from that?"

"Some can, yes. It makes me want to cry to know that kids are in this condition at the time of Christmas. I mean, they deserve better than this. And that's why I pray for them, and do everything I can to help them have a merry Christmas."

"Well, I think you're doing the right thing. I wish we could help," Jordan said. Then he awkwardly came over to Alice, and slowly and awkwardly hugged her.

However, Alice quickly embraced Jordan, thus making him slightly uncomfortable, but also comfortable at the fact that he made Alice feel slightly better.

Shortly after their hug, Alice said goodbye to Jordan and Ryan, and walked away.

"I think you just got to first base, Jordan," Ryan said as he watched Alice walk on the side walk.

"Maybe so," Jordan agreed with him. "But I'm more concerned about those kids. What can I possibly do?"

"I think I know what _we can_ do right now," the young lucario said.

"Me too," Jordan said as he and Ryan walked over to and sat down on the porch swing. Then put his hands together, and he and Ryan bowed their heads. And then Jordan began to pray:

"Dear God, thank You for this day, and thank You for everything that You have given us, O Lord. We just pray that You will put Your hand over those kids who have cancer, O Lord, and just help them to have a merry Christmas. In Jesus' name we pray, amen."

Then Jordan smiled, and as he looked up, he saw that Ryan was doing the same thing. It felt good for them to pray about it.

* * *

Later, the fifteen-year-old boy, the young lucario, and the rest of the boy's pokémon had lunch. Ryan was having his favorite food, PBn'J; what made it extra special was that the jam was homemade from the freshest of strawberries by Aunt Martha. Jordan was having a ham sandwich with provolone cheese, and a little bit of lettuce to go along with it. And the five other pokémon - Kyle the grovyle, Max the eevee, Sam the buizel, Robin the swellow, and Dragon the charmander - were having pokémon food, but they also had pieces of their favorite human foods to go along with their poké chow; Kyle was having left-over bacon from breakfast, Sam was having orange slices, and Max, Robin, and Dragon were having apple slices.

After Jordan finished his sandwich, he looked at Ryan and rubbed his head. Then he looked down on his right, where the rest of the pokémon were eating, and noticed that Max was missing.

"Max?" Jordan called out as he got up from the table and walked into the living room. "Max! Where'd you go, buddy?" Then he heard the little eevee chant his name from above. He looked up at the upstairs balcony and saw Max wagging his tail and holding a piece of paper with his mouth.

The little eevee ran down stairs and into the living room, where the fifteen-year-old boy knelt down and rubbed his head. "There you are, Max. Now what do we have here?" Jordan said as he easily took from Max's mouth. He flipped the paper over and saw the image of a pokémon that looked similar to Max, only it was light blue with darker-blue fur on its forehead. Jordan recognized it as the Ice-Type-evolved form of Eevee, Glaceon.

Jordan remembered from the middle of September when he and Ryan had gone to their father's laboratory and had received a folder with seven photos in it; each one of the seven evolved forms of Eevee. Later that evening, Jordan had come into what had once been his older brother's bedroom was now the bedroom for Jordan's other pokémon, because his older brother had gone to college. Jordan had come into the bedroom to tuck the five pokémon into bed; he had tucked Max in last because he had wanted to show him the seven folders.

"When you decide which form you want to evolve into, and you feel like you're ready to evolve, bring the photo you pick out to me. Okay, buddy?" Jordan had asked. The little eevee had nodded and whisperingly chanted his name. "Good. 'Cause when you decide what form you want to evolve into, I promise I'll find a way to evolve you into that form."

Now, Jordan looked down at the picture, remembering what he had promised Max that night. Then he looked down at Max. "This is it?" Jordan asked. "This is the form you want to evolve into?" The little eevee nodded, and then the fifteen-year-old boy rubbed his head once more. "Alright then, Max. I promised that I'd find a way to evolve you into whatever form you want to evolve into, and I'm going to keep that promise." And with that, the little eevee happily chanted his name.

Jordan looked up and saw the five other pokémon come into the living room. They were very happy to hear that Max has decided to evolve into a glaceon.

All except for Max's best friend, Kyle.

The young grovyle hated the snow. He hated winter, and he hated Ice-Type Pokémon. Would this ice hatred affect or possibly _destroy_ the friendship between Kyle and Max?

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Basically in this chapter, I used the awkwardness with Jordan around his crush, Alice, to give you guys a sneak preview for my Summer Adventures fanfic that I plan on rebooting.**

**BTW, one of the things that I felt like I screwed up on was the lack of Generation V pokémon; but that will change.**

**Anyways, I would just like to give a shout-out to the guest reviewer who left a first review on "Fighting-Type Cousins." I really appreciate your review, and I hope you'll continue to read my stories, so thank you very much if you're reading this. And as for the rest of you guys, I would appreciate the same thing.**

**So read & review, please.**


	3. Last-Minute Shopping

**Author's Notes:**

**First of all, I am **_**so**_** sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I was planning to have this posted on the 11****th**** of November, but I had a ton of school work to do. I can't help that, but I could've helped my laziness: watching Youtube videos and playing with legos. **

**I'm actually starting to get a little scared about this. I don't know if I can get the story done a week before Christmas with being so far behind and so much to do. I was a little lazy on the 21****st**** and a little bit today, but I am going to take advantage of Thanksgiving break to catch up and get as much of this story written as I possibly can.**

**BTW: Tiny spoilers, but I'm planning to write a wild Pokémon battle with my avatar's pokémon against a wild pokémon. I'm not telling you guys what pokémon they'll be battling or why they're in the wild. But I can tell you that I have most of the story written up in my head. I just gotta get it down on Microsoft.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this story, and have a Happy Thanksgiving. (To all you guys in the US, that is. I have no idea what you guys in faraway countries celebrate on the fourth Thursday of November.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Last-Minute Shopping**

December 24, 2012

Later that day, the Konerson family split up to go last-minute Christmas shopping; Jordan, his dad, Kyle, Dragon, and Robin went to Toys "R" Us, while Jordan's mom, Ryan, Max, and Sam went to Barnes & Noble.

At Toys "R" Us, Jordan was looking in the video games area, with Dragon on his back.

"Okay, Dragon," the fifteen-year-old boy said to the little charmander on his right shoulder. "We're here to get Ryan his own copy of _Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars_ for his DS, so be on the lookout for a case that will have Lego minifigure versions of Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Yoda."

"Char charman," Dragon nodded in agreement. Then the little charmander looked up, and as he pointed up he said, "Charman charmander!"

"No, Dragon. We're not gonna find the game in the sky," Jordan said as he looked up to where Robin was flying in circles below the metal ceiling. The young swellow was holding a blue rubber ball in her red talons. She descended down, dropped the ball onto the ground, and then landed. Jordan picked the ball up and dribbled it a few times. Then he knelt down and stroked Robin's head. "Good job, Robin. This ball will be perfect for Sam."

"Swellow!" Robin chanted in agreement.

"Char, char, charmander!" Dragon said as he pointed towards the Nintendo DS category of the isle; and there was exactly what they were looking for.

"Nice job, Dragon," Jordan said. Then he looked around for Kyle, but he didn't see him anywhere.

"Robin, fly up and search the store for Kyle and then come back and lead us to him, okay, girl?"

"Swellow," Robin agreed. Then she flew up into the air and flew away to look for the young grovyle.

Soon, Jordan paid for Sam's bouncy ball, Ryan's video game, and a few other toys. Then Robin returned and led Jordan and Dragon to Kyle, who was near the wooden trains section of the store.

"Hey, Kyle," Jordan said as he walked up to the young grovyle, who was playing with the Thomas the Tank Engine toys. "How's it going?"

"Gro grovyle," Kyle sighed.

Even though Ryan wasn't here, Jordan could understand by his tone-of-voice that he wasn't happy.

"You've been very distant today. Ever since-" Jordan paused to think about it for a moment. "Ever since Max announced that he wanted to evolve into a glaceon."

Kyle remained silent as he moved the wooden Thomas train through the bridge.

"Kyle," Jordan said as he got on one knee and patted the young grovyle's back, "I know that you hate Ice-type pokémon, but this is good for Max to grow up. At least physically."

Kyle ignored Jordan as he moved the wooden Henry train to the water tower.

The fifteen-year-old boy sighed. "What's Max gonna think?" he asked the little charmander and young swellow. Then he looked down at the water tower one last time and thought to himself: _They've been BFFs for an entire year now. Will it last only that long?_

* * *

In the kids section of Barnes & Noble, Max tried reach up to the wooden train table. Of course, he couldn't because he was only a foot in height, and the Thomas-themed train table was a foot high as well. Eventually, though, he gave up, and went around the table to look at the skyscraper of Thomas Wooden Railway toys. And right in front of him was a Thomas Water Tower set. Max knew that this was No. 1 on Kyle's list of Thomas Wooden Railway. It had Thomas, enough wooden tracks to make a figure-8, and of course a water tower. (Hence, the name _Water Tower set_.)

Max called Jordan's mom and Sam over to the toys section and pointed to the Water Tower set. It took a little while for Jordan's mom to understand what the little eevee and buizel were saying, but she soon got the idea that Max wanted to get Water Tower set for Kyle.

"Eev ee ee-vee-eevee eev vee? (Where was C-3PO at this time?)" Max groaned while they were walking with Jordan's mom around the store.

"Bui? (Who?)" Sam asked.

"Eev vee eevee ee vee vee eevee eev-eevee vee eevee ee eevee eev eev eevee eev eevee (That's what Kyle and I call Ryan whenever we're trying to talk with humans like Jordan)," the little eevee clarified.

"Bui buizel (Fair enough)," the little buizel said. "Buiz el buizel, bui buizel? (Where _is_ Ryan, anyway?)"

It wasn't too long until the little eevee and buizel found the young lucario at the front of the store, talking to a man with dark skin.

"Are you sure about this?" the man asked as he held up what was apparently hardcover copies of _Catching Fire_ and _Mockingjay_. "You _did_ just purchase these for your trainer."

"_Brother_," Ryan corrected. "And yes. Your daughter needs these books-better than him," he then said, slightly disappointed.

"Well," the man said, and then rubbed the young lucario's head, "thank you."

"Don't mention it," Ryan said. _Seriously, don't._

(Just so we're clear, Ryan is _not_ one of those lucarios who can speak with telepathy.)

"Well, I better get back to the hospital," the man said as he walked out the door. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Ryan said, trying to sound happy. But after the man was gone, the young lucario frowned as he looked down at the one _Hunger Games_ book in his paw.

"Eevee? (Ryan?)" Max asked. "Eev ee vee? (What was that?)"

"Nothing, Max," Ryan replied.

"Buizel bui zel? (Nothing at all?)" Sam asked.

"Guys," Ryan said as he looked down to Max and Sam, "please just leave me alone."

And that's what they did. All the way home.

* * *

Later that day, Ryan sat on the end of Jordan's bed. The young lucario held the paperback book in his paws as he thought about what he had done today.

Then he heard familiar footsteps coming towards the room and hid the book under the bed. Then Ryan sat back on the bed, still frowning, as Jordan came in with a plastic Toys "R" Us bag in his right hand.

"Hey, Ryan," Jordan said. "How was Barnes & Noble?"

"Fine," the young lucario sighed with depression. "Did you guys get everything you needed?"

"Yeah," Jordan said. Then he walked across the room and sat on the right side of Ryan. "What's wrong, little bro?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Jordan," Ryan said as he looked away from Jordan and at the edge of the bed.

"Okay," said Jordan, "at least we have the fact that something _is_ wrong. But what is it?"

"Jordan, I said I don't want to talk about it," Ryan said. "So _please_ leave me alone."

"Ryan," Jordan said as he put his left hand on Ryan's left shoulder, "this not very usual for you to be acting like this."

"Why? Because it's Christmas Eve and that I'm supposed to be happy?" Ryan said.

"No," Jordan replied. "Because we have a better brotherhood than that. And holding your problem down and keeping it to yourself isn't gonna help you."

The young lucario sighed and looked up at his human brother. "You're only asking for disappointment."

"I'll definitely be disappointed in you if you won't be honest with me," Jordan said.

"Alright, big bro," Ryan said as he looked down at the floor. "I don't think I'm allowed to do this until tomorrow, but-" Ryan got off the bed and pulled _The Hunger Games_ book from underneath, and then handed it Jordan. "-Merry Christmas."

Jordan took the book and looked down on it in his hand.

"Ryan," Jordan said, "thanks." Then he looked back up at Ryan. "What about the other two-"

"I didn't get the other two books, Jordan," Ryan sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay, little brother," Jordan said. "Maybe they were just sold out. I mean, that happens on Christmas Eve."

"Yeah," Ryan said sadly, "when I bought the last copies, they were."

Not even speaking like Yoda could make Ryan feel better.

"Wait, Ryan, what do you mean?" Jordan asked.

The young lucario sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"It's a long story," Ryan sighed. "I might as well start. You see, Jordan, while we were in line to pay for our items, I overheard a man asking a store employee for _Catching Fire_ and _Mockingjay_. I didn't know why at first, but he sounded really desperate. And then – I read his thoughts."

"Dude!" snapped Jordan. "How many times have I told you not to do that?!"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it," Ryan said, some-what guilty. "But it's a good thing I did."

"Why?"

"Because when I did," Ryan said, "I learned that he has a twelve-year-old daughter-who-who has leukemia."

Jordan was surprised. "Are you serious?"

The young lucario nodded. "They've already treated her with chemotherapy; and-she-she's lost her hair. And it gets worse."

"How worse?" Jordan said.

"Well," Ryan said, "her uncle just came back from fighting as a U.S. Marine in Afghanistan, and he's having posttraumatic stress disorder; and his overreactions-h-have really been scaring her. And also, her parents got divorced; and her mom just left and her father never saw her again."

"Wow," Jordan said sadly, "sounds like she's going through a lot."

"Yeah, she has been," Ryan said. "I also learned from reading her father's mind that she's already read the first book – she's even seen the movie – and she's a little scared that she may not live to read the whole thing."

"Yeah. People can die from leukemia," Jordan said.

"And so, after I had paid for the three books, I thought about all that I had learned. Then I asked one of the most important questions any Christian could ask: _What would Jesus do?_ And that's when I thought that-that-I-I had to give him those two books so that her daughter would be happy for Christmas."

"So why are you so down?" Jordan asked. "You should be proud for doing something so Christian-like."

"That's the problem, Jordan," Ryan said sadly. "I _am_ proud of myself; I was even happy to see that smile on the man's face. But in order to do make that guy's daughter happy, I had to break my promise to _you_; that I would get you _all three_ books."

Jordan looked away from Ryan and at the _Hunger Games_ book, and thought for a brief moment.

"Well, Ryan," Jordan said, "if you didn't give that man those two books, his daughter would be a million times more disappointed-" The fifteen-year-old boy looked down at the young lucario and smiled. "-than what you'd think I'd be."

"_Than what I'd think you'd be_?" the young lucario asked in confusion.

Jordan put his hand back on Ryan's shoulder after setting the book down behind them and said, "I'm _not_ disappointed in you, Ryan. In fact, I'm _proud_ of you; and, more importantly, God is proud of you."

Then Jordan picked the book back up and held it on his lap.

"I'll tell you what, Ryan. _This_ can be your kept promise," Jordan said as he held it up to Ryan. "After all, I'm not gonna read it in a whole day like some teenagers would. The point is that you did what was morally right, and I'm proud of you for that."

Then, for the first time since he came home, Ryan smiled. Then he carefully hugged Jordan without stabbing him with the spike on his chest.

"Thanks, Jordan," the young lucario said with gratitude. "That really means a lot to me."

"Dude, that what brothers are for," Jordan said. "And I think it's only fair that since you showed me my gift on the day before Christmas, I should show you yours."

Then Jordan looked over on his right and pulled _Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars_ for the DS out of the plastic bag. Ryan was so happy that his tail started wagging.

"Jordan, thank you so much!" Ryan said with happiness. And then the young lucario leaned up and licked the left side of his human brother's face, thus making him laugh.

Soon, Ryan backed up and looked down at his new video game.

"You know," Jordan said, with a little bit of disappointment, "we shouldn't really be doing this so soon."

"Yeah, you're right," Ryan said. "We should probably wait until Christmas Morning to start enjoying our gifts."

Then Ryan handed his video game back to Jordan, who then put it in a safe place in his closet. Ryan put Jordan's book back under the bed just as he did before.

"Let's keep this to ourselves, little bro," Jordan said as he closed the closet door behind him.

"Okay," Ryan sighed with disappointment. But when he got off the bed, the young lucario smiled at his human brother. He wasn't disappointed because he didn't get _exactly_ what Jordan wanted as Jordan got exactly what he wanted.

"Come on, Ryan," Jordan said. "Mom's probably making Christmas cookies as we speak."

"Then we shouldn't keep her waiting," Ryan said.

Then the young lucario walked out of the bedroom with his human brother, feeling much, much better.

But the young grovyle still wasn't happy.

* * *

Kyle sat on the patio, watching Sam, Dragon, and Max played in the snow. He wouldn't even _think _about stepping out into the snow.

As he watched the little eevee rustled around in the snow, a snowball came flying at him and pelting him on the left side of the face. Kyle quickly wiped the snow off of him and looked over to his left side to see Sam and Dragon giggling mischievously.

The very first thing Kyle wanted to do was shoot an Energy Ball at those two, especially Sam because he was a Water-type pokémon, but he just glared at the little buizel and charmander.

On the other side of the backyard, Max had seen everything. He was starting to worry if Kyle would never get over his fear of the snow, and more importantly, if Kyle would hate _him_ if he evolved into an Ice-type.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay. So basically, this chapter here ends Ryan's side of the story. Honestly, I could have gone on longer, but I just wasn't feeling it; I mean, at first I thought that Ryan could avoid Jordan all day, but I wasn't sure if that was really what he would do. I could have put this in a separate one-shot for Christmas, but I decided to keep it in this story.**

**I used to be a fan of Thomas the Tank Engine when I was little, and I decided – for sentimental reasons – to put that love into Kyle and Max. Basically, I'm putting some of my old childhood interests into some of my avatar's pokémon. However, I still like Legos and I still like Star Wars, so I decided to put that into Ryan's character. BTW: that play table that Kyle was playing with and the one Max was trying to reach is based off of the Thomas wooden train table that is usually at either Mardel's, Toys "R" Us, Barnes and Noble, etc.**

**(Hey, I've got one _serious_ question to ask: do you guys find the pok****émon speech annoying, and if so, should I just do the parenthesis?)**

**Great! Now we get to mainly focus on Kyle and Max, now!**

**So, read and review please!**

**And Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimers (From last chapter, which I forgot to put in):**

**Pokémon belongs to Nintendo**

**Hunger Games trilogy was written by Suzanne Collins**

**Star Wars belongs to LucasArts.**

_**The Avengers**_** (**_**Avengers Assemble**_** in the UK) and **_**X-Men: First Class**_** belong to Marvel.**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

**Lego is its own franchise.**

* * *

**Disclaimers for this chapter:**

**Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.**

**Hunger Games trilogy was written by Suzanne Collins.**

**Star Wars belongs to LucasArts.**

**Lego is its own franchise.**

**Thomas the Tank Engine was originally created by Reverend Wilbert Awdry.**

**(Do you guys think I'm getting too carried away with all the disclaimers? I'm starting to worry that I am.)**


	4. Shattered Friendship

**Author's Notes:**

**Guess what? I just saw the new Pokémon movie **_**Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice**_**! This makes it the first Pokémon movie I've ever fully watched. (What? I wasn't always a fan of Pokémon. But once Lucario became one of my favorite characters off of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the franchise slowly started growing on me.) Anyways, I don't mean to rub it in the faces of those who didn't, but I got Keldeo at Gamestop on the Friday before Black 2 and White 2 came out. So I was really happy when I did. And that's one of the things that inspired me to watch the movie.**

**But we're not here to talk about the new Pokémon movie that just came out. We're here to talk about my story. I have mid-terms coming up, so I won't be able to work on this story until Christmas break. Fortunately, though, I have made outlines for the rest of the story – except for Chapter 6, but I'm still thinking about it.**

**Anyways, I am planning to post the final chapter, thus completing this story, on Christmas day. However, (and please answer this – it's a serious question) do you guys think I am putting too much pressure on myself because of my goal to get this done by Christmas? Do you not mind if it's completed a few days after Christmas, like, before New Year's Eve?**

**Anyways, think about it as you read this story. And don't forget to review, please!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shattered Friendship**

December 24, 2012

Soon, Jordan and Ryan were enjoying freshly-baked sugar cookies with red and green M&Ms.

"I still can't get over how you're able to eat those," Jordan said, "the M&Ms to be specific."

"What's wrong with that?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with it," Jordan said. "It's just that, well, chocolate is supposed to be toxic for dogs; and _you're_ a dog, dude."

"Well, technically, I'm a _pokédog_," the young lucario said as he grabbed another cookie.

"Yeah, okay," the fifteen-year-old boy said before munching on another cookie, and then, "But still, I mean your physiology is different from a normal dog's physiology."

"Because I'm humanoid and my fur is primarily blue?"

"Well, there are those two characteristics; but still, I just can't get over the fact that you're able to have sweets without being poisoned."

"Maybe it's because I'm a Fighting/Steel-type pokémon who is immune to poison?" Ryan asked before gulping down a glass of milk.

"We're still figuring that out, Sport." Jordan and Ryan looked and saw their dad come into the kitchen. "So are you guys ready to go?"

"Go where?" Ryan asked.

"Well," Jordan said, "while we were on the way back from Toys 'R' Us, Dad and I decided to go by the lab later today."

"Really? On Christmas Eve? Why?"

"Remember from earlier today when I said that I would find a way for Max to evolve into a glaceon?" Jordan said. "Well, I think we just did."

"I checked in with some of my colleagues at the lab," the dad said, "and apparently, they have an Ice Rock, which is the exact kind of rock to evolve an eevee into a glaceon."

"Oh, now I get it," Ryan said.

"And I am thinking about bring Kyle and Max along," Jordan said.

"What?! That is so not fair!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Why not, Ryan?" the dad asked.

The young lucario tried to think of the best way to explain this without revealing the fact that he and Jordan have already exchanged gifts today. "Because it's Christmas Eve and because you're not supposed to open up your presents until Christmas_ Day_…and technically, giving Max the chance to evolve into a glaceon is his Christmas present…and I assume you"-he turned to Jordan-"want to bring Kyle along because you want to give him the credit, don't you?"

"Yes," Jordan sighed.

"Alright, alright," Ryan said. "But if we're gonna turn on the radio, there better not be any annoying Christmas music on."

There was, and Ryan was covering the ears on top of his head all the way over to the lab.

* * *

As soon as Jordan's dad parked his silver BMW, he, Jordan, Ryan, and Max – Sam, Dragon, and Robin stayed home with Jordan's mom – got out of the car. Jordan looked in the back seat of the car and saw that Kyle didn't want to get out of the car.

"C'mon, Kyle. Don't be such a scaredy cat."

"Gro! Grovyle!" Kyle said as he shook his head.

"Alright, buddy," Jordan said, "I pull you into your poké ball and then pull you out when we get inside." And that's what he did – once Kyle agreed to it. Jordan's dad and Max walked ahead toward the lab entrance while Jordan and Ryan stayed back at the parking lot for a moment.

"You know," Ryan said, "if I was playing a certain video game that I wanted for Christmas, with earphones on, I wouldn't have to listen to that annoying Christmas music!"

"Well, it's still Christmas Eve, little bro," Jordan said. "What do you want me to do, remove the 24th from December?"

"Jordan, I was just kidding," Ryan chuckled. "But that would be a good idea."

Jordan silently laughed. "I know. You really remind me of when _I_ was little and when I was always excited about Christmas. I just wanted to rip the wrapping paper of the packages that were under the tree right when I saw them."

"Was that on Christmas Eve?" the young lucario asked.

"Not always. Sometimes it would be on the 30th of November," Jordan said. "C'mon, Ryan, let's catch up to Dad."

* * *

Soon, Jordan's father led Jordan and Ryan into a room that had lots of different rocks and minerals. Both the fifteen-year-old boy and the young lucario were very amazed with all the different colors and shapes.

"So this is what a school field trip feels like," Ryan said. "How come you only go on a few of those?"

"Dunno," Jordan said. "But I wish I did. I seem to learn better this way."

"Boys," the dad said, "if you don't mind, I would like to show you something." Jordan and Ryan walked over to their dad, who pulled out from a glass case a light-blue, crystal-like rock with what appeared to be a big, dark blue snowflake inside.

"Wow," Jordan expressed. "Dad, is this the Ice Rock you were telling us about?"

The man nodded. "This is one of the very few Ice Rocks in North America. Be careful,"-he handed it to Jordan-"it's very breakable."

Jordan held the Ice Rock in his hands very carefully, as his dad had just advised. Then he remembered something: he forgot to let Kyle out of his Poké ball. So he gripped the Ice Stone firmly in his left hand, pulled the Poké ball from his right pocket, and then let the young grovyle out.

"Hey, Kyle," Jordan greeted as he squatted down to be at equal height with him. "You still wanna get Max something for Christmas?" Then he loosened the grip on the Rock and showed it to the young grovyle. "This will make Max evolve into a glaceon. So, if you want to, you can give this to him as a Christmas present."

No one in the room realized that Jordan just made a big mistake.

Kyle glanced enviously at the Ice Rock and then swiped it out of Jordan's hand, sending it flying right into the wall, and _CRASH! _The Ice Rock shattered into pieces on impact, and fell onto the ground like broken glass.

Jordan, his dad, and Ryan were shocked with what just happen while Kyle gave the remains of the Ice Rock an envious look that said, Good riddance.

"Kyle!" Jordan shouted as he came back to his senses. "Look at what you've done! What's Max gonna think?"

"I think we're about to find out," Ryan said as he looked towards the doorway and saw that Max had seen everything.

The little eevee couldn't believe his eyes. No, he didn't _want_ to believe. He ran into the room and over to the Ice Rock remains and touched two of the biggest pieces he could find. Max tried to take in the evolutionary energy, but there was one problem: there was no energy left when the Rock shattered. Then tears began to run out of the little eevee's eyes.

Kyle walked a few steps over to Max to try to comfort him, but Max gave him an angry glare that froze him in his path.

"Vee eevee vee ee, eevee! (Stay away from me, Kyle!)" Max shouted as tears streams down his furry face like the Niagara Fall. "Ee eev ee! (I hate you!)"

Then the furious and weeping eevee ran past everyone on his way out the room.

"Ryan," Jordan said, "did he just say what I think he just said?"

The young lucario sadly sighed and nodded.

"Max, wait!" Jordan hollered as he stood up and ran after Max, and his dad followed behind, leaving Ryan and Kyle alone in the room of rocks and minerals.

The young lucario saw the young grovyle staring at the spot where Max just yelled at his face and walked closer to him. Kyle turned around and faced Ryan.

"You know," Ryan said, "that was very rude, and you really hurt Max's feelings."

"_Vy_ grov gro? (_I _hurt him?)" Kyle snapped. "Grov grov gro vy grov vy gro vy grov vyle gro. Gro grov vy gro-grovyle-grovyle grov gro vyle vyle-gro grovyle grov vy grovyle grov gro Vy grov vyle! (Max has been my friend for a whole year now. But then he inconsiderately wants to be an Ice-type Glaceon when he already knows that I hate ice!)"

"Kyle, you're being selfish!"

"Gro, Grovy. Grov grov vyle grovyle (No, Ryan. Max has been selfish)," Kyle shouted. "Vy gro grov gro gro vy gro vyle gro gro grov-grovyle grov grov grov gro 'Gro Vyle' grovyle-gro gro grov gro vyle grov gro vy! (He may love the snow and the winter and the frost-Jordan should have named him 'Jack Frost' instead-but he cares more about that than me!)"

"You're wrong!" Ryan shouted so loud that his voice echoed down the halls. Then he took a deep breath and continued. "Max cares about you, more than any of us. It's been that way…forever."

The young lucario sighed and continued. "Kyle, Max has always been the happy camper. He has done so many nice things for you and has never asked for anything in return. Don't you remember from Christmas Eve last year, when you felt so alone and that no one would ever come to you? Well, someone did, and that was Max, Kyle, and you guys became the best of friends. Then the next day, when Jordan pulled you two out of those Poké balls, we became more than just a group of friends or even a team; we became a _family_."

Then the young lucario turned around and walked towards the doorway, turned around, and looked back towards the young grovyle and said:

"But now I'm not so sure about that anymore."

Then he left.

The young grovyle, whose eyes were now tearing up, sat down in a fetal position and began to cry. But this time, Max didn't come to him. Kyle why, though: because he shattered their friendship. Kyle asked himself how he could have done this after all that Max has done for him. Ever since being there for him; that evening, when no boy or girl would choose him as their starter pokémon, Max came to him when he was hurting, and they became the best of friends. But they weren't friends anymore, and Kyle knew that it was his fault.

Then he asked himself another question: what was he going to do now?

* * *

Ryan walked down the hall and saw Jordan sitting against the wall and holding Max in his hands as he cried his eyes out. The young lucario walked over, sat down next to Jordan, and looked right down at Max.

"I'm really sorry, Max," Ryan said sympathetically.

"Eev vee ee veev, Eevee (It's not your fault, Ryan)," Max replied. "Eev Eevee'v. Eev eevee vee ee eev eev vee eev Ee eev! (It's Kyle's. I'll never speak to him as long as I live!)"

"Me neither," Ryan agreed.

"Guys," Jordan said firmly, "don't."

"What?" Ryan snapped. "Max has a very good reason to hate him for the rest of his life."

"No, Ryan. It's not a good thing to do: to hate him forever."

"Whose side are you on?!"

"Now, Ryan, I do believe that what Kyle did was wrong. But should that mean that we should just…make him wear a scarlet letter for the rest of his life?"

"That seems like a good idea."

"Ryan, that's enough," Jordan said firmly. "Is this what Luke Skywalker would do?"

"Excuse me."

"Is this what Obi-Wan would do? Is this what Yoda would do?"

"Oh no, I don't like where this is going."

"Is this what Jesus would do?"

Ryan sighed, already feeling lousy. "No. It's not."

"Exactly," Jordan confirmed. "God sent Christ into this world so that we may be forgiven. Isn't that one of the reasons why we celebrate Christmas; to celebrate the coming of our Savior?"

"But…what Kyle did really hurt Max."

"I know that, but God wants us to forgive others just as He forgave us. I know that it can be a very tough thing, believe me, but it's also the morally right thing to do."

The young lucario sighed. "You're right, Jordan." Then he looked in Jordan's arms and saw Max, with tear-stained eyes, looking up at Jordan and nodding in agreement.

"But even if we do what is morally right, it won't make the Ice Rock come back," Ryan said.

"But that doesn't mean we can't get another," said a voice. Jordan, Ryan, and Max looked up and saw Jordan's dad walking towards them. However, none of them noticed that Kyle was at listening to them at the end of the hallway. "Some of my colleagues and I have been doing some research, and we found out that there's and entire _mound_ of Ice Rock deep within Oakridge forest."

"Really?" Jordan said. "That's great, Dad."

It was, especially for Max, who finally managed to smile.

"Perhaps we can go look for it in just a few minutes," Jordan's dad suggested. "It'll be a couple of hours before sunset."

Jordan, Ryan, and Max agreed. Then they went back into the room with rocks and minerals to find Kyle, but saw that he wasn't there. Then for the next ten minutes, the fifteen-year-old boy, the young lucario, and the little eevee searched the laboratory for the young grovyle, until met up back at the rocks and minerals room.

"I can't find Kyle," Jordan confirmed.

"Neither could we," Ryan replied.

Jordan face-palmed himself when he remembered something. "Ryan you could have traced Kyle's aura this whole time."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

"Well, do it now."

The young lucario knelt down on one knee, closed his eyes, and placed one paw down on the floor. The appendages on the back of his head levitated up in mid-air. Then after ten-to-fifteen seconds, Ryan opened his eyes – his appendages coming down – and stood up.

"Kyle's not in the laboratory."

"What?!" Jordan exclaimed. "Then where is he?"

"Well, the trail started here," – Ryan pointed to the spot where the Ice Rock was before it was swept up – "then he walked over to where Dad and his colleagues were researching on the Ice Rock in Oakridge Forest, and then he-"

"He did _not_."

The young lucario nodded. "He went outside and into the snow."

"Oh no, he's gonna get himself killed out there!"

"Not if we go after him, big bro."

Jordan knew that he was right.

"Let's go."

As the three of them ran towards the sliding doors in the lobby, Jordan's father said, "Jordan, wait." Jordan and his pokémon stopped and looked back. "If you three are going to look for Kyle, you better take this." Jordan's father took from a pocket in his white lab coat a pink plastic container with a nozzle on the top. "It's a Hyper Potion. If Kyle gets severely hurt, then treat him with this."

"Thanks," Jordan said as he took the container and put it in his pocket. "When we find Kyle, we'll head back as soon as we can."

"Be careful," Jordan's father said, "_all three_ of you."

"We will, Dad," Ryan said. "I promise."

Jordan put on his winter coat and then, along with Ryan and Max, headed out the door-into the icy, cold snow.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Okay. So that's chapter four. And I ended it with a cliff-hanger.**

**So anyways, to those of you who aren't Christian, I'm not trying to shove the Gospel in your face. I did write in the summary that this is a **_**Christian**_** story, so it's going to have Christianity in it.**

**Disclaimers:**

**Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.**

**Star Wars belongs to LucasArts.**

_**The Scarlett Letter**_** was written by Nathaniel Hawthorne.**

**Okay, so, Read and review please.**

**And seriously, please answer my question from earlier.**


	5. Fight as One

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, Merry Christmas everyone who's been reading this! (Better late than never, right?)**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank all those who have been reading this story, especially my pals Aurawielder and Imperator Justinian!**

**I gotta give you readers some heads-up's on this next chapter, both good and bad. Bad: there will be violence in this chapter, but then again, I guess that can also be a good thing for those of you who like Pokémon battles. The good news is that this story is almost done. I just have one more chapter after this. Again, I'm sorry for not getting this story done sooner.**

**BTW: For those of you who might be taking British Literature, there are some literary devices that are used in this chapter. Can you find them? I'll give you a hint: one is in the first paragraph.**

**Anyways, Read and Review (Nicely) Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fight as One**

December 24, 2012

The young grovyle struggled through the snow in Oakridge forest. He was shivering, with his teeth chattering. Every step into the snow was like stepping onto hot coals or into hot lava. Every step was so cold, it burned. As much as Kyle hated it, he believed that he had to find the Ice Rock for Max. He believed that it was the only way for them to be friends again.

Cold and uncomfortable, the young grovyle walked through the forest until he came across a dark stare that paralyzed him in his tracks. Kyle looked up at a branch on a tree that was a few yards from him and saw a black bird pokémon that was known as a Honchkrow. The Honchkrow stared down from his branch at Kyle and said:

"Krow, krow, krow – honch krow hon honch hon? (Well, well, well – what do we have here?)"

Honchkrow's dark, deep voice made the young grovyle shiver in fear.

"Krow hon, honch krow hon Honch-krow honchkrow krow krow honch-hon hon, krow hon honch honchkrow hon honch honchkrow krow? (Tell me, what is a Grass-type grovyle like you doing here, out in the middle of the wintery cold?)"

"G-g-g-g-g-grov-v-v-v g-g-g-gro vy gro g-g-g-g-g-g-grovyle (Th-th-th-th-th-that's-s-s n-n-n-none of your b-b-b-b-b-b-business)," Kyle shivered as he tried to be brave.

"Krow, hon krow-hon honch krow (Oh, how silly of me)," the Honchkrow chuckled. "Krow honch honchkrow krow honchkrow honch krow hon honch-hon krow hon. Hon krowhon honch Krow krow krow honchkrow honch hon krow _honch_. (I don't really care about what you are doing out here. The only thing I do care about is how you _taste_.)"

"G-g-g-g-grov?! (T-t-t-t-taste?!)" Kyle said in fear. "V-V-V-V-Vy g-g-g-g-g-grov grovy g-g-g-grov g-g-g-grov g-g-g-g-gro! (I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-d-don't really t-t-t-taste th-th-th-that g-g-g-g-good!)"

"Honch honch hon krow hon, krow krow honchkrow honch krow honchkrow krow hon honchkrow-hon (That's what they all say, but my trusty taste buds always tell me differently)," the Honchkrow said, and then licked his upper beak.

Then the honchkrow flapped his wings to propel himself up off the branch. Then he dived down and swiped Kyle on the face and onto the ground with one of his wings. The young grovyle quickly got up on his feet. Then, as fast as he could, he put his hands together, formed a ball of greenish-bluish energy as he separated them, shot the Energy Ball at the Honchkrow, and made a run for a pine tree.

The Energy Ball exploded in the Honchkrow's face on impact. The Big Boss Pokémon was soon able to open his eyes, but he didn't see Kyle anywhere.

"Krow krow honch honchkrow (You can't hide forever)," the Honchkrow said as he flew away.

Kyle held onto the pine tree as he hid within all the needles. He saw that the Honchkrow was gone but knew that he come back, so the young grovyle stayed on the tree.

Then suddenly, a Pidove flew onto one of the branches, and she said, "Pi, pidove dove! (Why, hello there!)"

"Gro…vy (Um…hi)," Kyle replied.

"Dove pi dove dove-pi dove pi? (What are you doing out here?)" the Pidove said with more concern. "Pid pi Pidove pid dove pi pidove. Pi pid pi-pidove, pidove-pidove Dove-pid pid dove; pid dove pid _dove-pidove__._ (This is Honchkrow's side of the forest. He eats pokémon, especially Grass-types like you; they are his _favorite_.)"

"Gro grov grov Vyle…Grovyle grovy gro grov. (So that means I'm…Christmas dinner to him.)"

"Pidove-pi (Exactly)," the Pidove replied. "Dove? Pi dove dove dove, pi dove pidove pidove-pid? (So? Why are you here, in this forest anyway?)"

So then, the young grovyle told the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon everything that had happened; from his terrible deed of breaking the Ice Rock, thus upsetting Max, to eavesdropping on Jordan's father and his colleagues talk about the location of another Ice Rock, and to "toughing it up" and running out into the snow.

"Dove, dove pi dove dove pi pidove (Wow, that's one heck of a story)," the Pidove replied.

"Gro, gro Vyle grov gro gro vyle grov Grov Gro, gro grov Vy gro gro vy grovyle grov Grov vyle. (So, now I'm out here to find that Ice Rock, so that I can earn my friendship with Max back.)"

"Dove dove pid dove dove pidove pi pidove pidove pi dove dove? (Don't you think that you're putting a heavy burden on your back?)"

"Vy grov gro. (I don't know.)"

There was a short moment of silence before Kyle heard a voice calling his name.

It was Jordan's.

The young grovyle slid down the tree like a fireman down a fire pole, and ran to Jordan, who knelt down and let Kyle run into his arms.

"Kyle!" Jordan said as Kyle embraced him. "You are so cold!" This only prompted the fifteen-year-old boy to tighten his hug on the young grovyle. "I'm just glad that you're okay, buddy."

Over Jordan's shoulders, the young grovyle saw the young lucario with a red collar around his furry, yellow neck run up to them. Jordan let Kyle out of his arms to greet Ryan, but Ryan at first wasn't very friendly.

"Are you insane?!" the young lucario shouted as he shook the young grovyle's body. "You could have encountered a vicious bird and been eaten alive!" But then he was able to calm down. "But I'm glad that you're okay, Kyle."

Kyle looked around and saw that Max was following behind. He opened his mouth in disbelief. He was about to say something before a voice said:

"Honch-hon honch honchkrow? (Isn't that touching?)"

Then the four of them looked up and saw the Honchkrow on a branch of a tree. Jordan, curious as well as intimidated, pulled out his pokédex and scanned the Honchkrow.

"_**Honchkrow. The Big Boss Pokémon and the evolved and final form of Murkrow. This pokémon is said to be very ruthless. According to Native American legend, Honchkrow is said to be the bird pokémon of death."**_

"Did that nerdy box just say 'bird pokémon of _death_'?!" Ryan asked in shock. But Kyle was a million times more scared, so he backed up to a nearby tree.

"What do you want?" Jordan asked the Honchkrow. Then he said to Ryan, "Be sure to translate, 3PO."

"You know, it makes more since if I was a Shiny Lucario, which are _gold_, like C-3PO!"

"Honch honchkrow hon honch Krow honch. Krow honchkrow."

"He says that he wants Kyle for dinner," the young lucario translated into English.

"Why do you want Kyle so bad?" Jordan asked the Big Boss Pokémon. "Why not eat on fruit or vegetables or…earthworms?"

"Honch-hon Krow honch honch, krow Krow honch krow honch honch honchkrow. Krow, krow krow honchkrow krow honchkrow krow krow honch-hon hon-honchkrow."

"He says that he loves meat and that he rarely gets it, so coming across a grovyle is a special occasion," the young lucario translated.

"Okay," Jordan acknowledged, "but still, why do you want _Kyle_ so bad? Why not eat on some other pokémon – not that I support that at all."

"Honchkrow Honch-krow hon-honchkrow honch hon honchkrow krow krow honchkrow. Honchkrow krow honch krow."

"He says that Grass-type pokémon like Kyle are his favorite and that nothing else will do," Ryan once again translated.

"I hate to disappoint you," Jordan said as he glared at the Big Boss Pokémon and pulled out Kyle's poké ball from his pocket, "but dinner's cancelled." Then he aimed the poké ball at Kyle and said, "Kyle, return now!"

But before the beam of red light could reach Kyle in time, the Honchkrow flew by as fast as he could and, with his now-metallic-silver-glowing wings, sliced the poké ball diagonally in half. The red beam that had nearly reached Kyle stopped and dissolved in midair.

The young grovyle shook with fear as he looked into the sinister, red eyes of the Big Boss Pokémon that now landed on another tree branch.

"So," Jordan said as he held the top end of the now-broken poké ball, "it knows Steel Wing."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Ryan said with sarcasm. "Now what?"

"Well, since I'm now 'promoted to Captain Obvious', I'll point out that it's _obvious_ that we need to _run_!" Right at that moment, the fifteen-year-old boy, the young grovyle, the little eevee, and the young lucario ran down the path, with the Honchkrow chasing them from behind.

As Jordan and his pokémon ran through the forest, they began to lose the Honchkrow after every sharp turn. However, through every straight path the Honchkrow got closer and closer.

When Jordan and his pokémon ran through another straight path after luckily turning five consecutive sharp turns, Ryan stopped right in his tracks in the snow and turned around, towards the Honchkrow that was a long distance away but was getting closer.

When Jordan noticed what was happening, he, Kyle, and Max stopped running and looked back at Ryan. "Ryan, come on!" Jordan hollered.

"There's no time to argue," the young lucario called back. "Just get Kyle and Max outta here. I'll be right behind you!"

Jordan didn't run away. He didn't want to abandon his pokédog whom he considered his brother.

But it didn't matter if Jordan ran or not.

Ryan put his paws together and formed a sphere of blue energy between them. As the young lucario pulled his paws further away from each other, he grew the blue sphere of aura to the size of a basketball. Then, when the Honchkrow was within 10 yards, the young lucario fired the Aura Sphere right at Big Boss Pokémon. The sphere hit the Honchkrow in the face and exploded on impact, sending the Big Boss Pokémon right into the thin trunk of a tree. The Honchkrow fell to the snow-covered ground after hitting the tree, which was now vibrating and shaking off the snow, which then avalanched down upon the Honchkrow and burying him.

Ryan heavily panted, with his tongue sticking out, as he stared at the mountain of snow that the Honchkrow was buried in. Then he turned around and looked at Jordan, who was surprised and somewhat amazed on what just happened.

"How did you know that would work?" Jordan asked.

The young lucario modestly shrugged. "I didn't. I just wanted to buy you guys some time; time that you _wasted_ while you just _stood_ there when I told you _to run_."

The fifteen-year-old boy sighed, and then walked over to the young lucario and knelt down on one knee to be at equal height with him. Then he placed his right hand on Ryan's left shoulder. "I know, but I didn't want to leave you behind."

"Jordan, I may still be a puppy at the age of two-and-a-half, but I'm growing stronger and more capable of defending myself. But _you_, Jordan, are the one I want to defend the most."

"I know that, Ryan, and I appreciate that you want to protect me. But we're a _family_, and that means that no one gets left behind, we stand together, and we fight as one."

Then after a brief moment of silence, Ryan smiled and nodded. "Alright, Jordan, if you let me stand by your side, I'll let you stand by mine."

Kyle stared at Jordan and Ryan, and thought about what the two said.

"Well, I don't know if it was strategy or dumb luck," Jordan said as he stood up, "but you definitely took down that Honchkrow."

But suddenly, one of the Honchkrow's black and red wings burst out of the snow. Everyone was shocked to see it happening.

"Or not," Jordan said.

Ryan turned around and clinched his paws into fists. "Call the shots, Jordan, and I'll make them."

"Wait!" Jordan said. "We need to find a place for Kyle and Max to hide."

"But what happened to 'fighting as one'?" Ryan asked as he turned around.

"_You_ and _I_ are going to do the fighting," Jordan responded. "But it's too dangerous for _Kyle_ and _Max_. Besides, the hiding place will be close."

Ryan nodded as he understood what Jordan meant.

Jordan looked for a safe place to hide, and then saw a narrow passage on his left.

_Perfect_, the fifteen-year-old boy thought to himself. Then he looked down at Kyle and Max and said, "Alright, Kyle and Max, you two head into that narrow passage that leads to that hallow over there. Ryan and I will keep the Honchkrow busy."

"Gro?!" Kyle asked in fear.

"Chillax, Kyle!" Ryan said. "We can handle it. Just stay in that narrow passage until we scare that crow away."

At first, Kyle just stood there. But when he turned around and saw Max going into the passage, the young grovyle followed. As soon as they saw that the two pokémon were deep in the narrow passage, the fifteen-year-old boy and the young lucario turned around and saw the evil Honchkrow burst out of the pile of snow. Honchkrow breathed heavily with anger after he shook all the snow off of him.

"Krow hon honchkrow krowhonch krow honchkrow krow (You are really starting to annoy me)," the Big Boss Pokémon grunted.

"Look who's talking," the young lucario growled back. "You've already made my naughty list!"

"You think we can do this, Ryan?" Jordan asked.

"With your leadership, I _know _we can do this," Ryan said as he looked back with a smile of determination at Jordan, who nodded with a determined smile of his own.

But while Jordan's and Ryan's eyes were filled with courage and bravery, Kyle's, who was hiding in the narrow passage, were filled with fear and tears. As he watched the young lucario battle the Honchkrow, with the fifteen-year-old boy calling the shots, he curled up into a fetal position and began to cry.

"Eevee? (Kyle?)" The young grovyle looked up and saw Max looked sympathetically at him. "Vee ee vee eev-eev? (Why are you crying?)"

"Grovyle (Because)," Kyle wailed as tears streamed down his face, "Grovy gro Vyle gro grovyle grov vyle gro _vy_ grovy grov Vyle grov! (Jordan and Ryan are risking their lives for _me_ after what I've done!)" Then the young grovyle pulled the little eevee into his arms and continued to cry. "Grov, Vyle vyle! Vy grov grovy, vy Vy grovyle grov gro grovy grov gro grov gro vy vyle, gro _grov_ vyle gro! Gro vy gro vyle grov grov Vy vyle grov, gro Vy grov grov gro gro vyle. Vy vyle, Grov! Vy gro vyle! (Max, I'm sorry! I was so selfish, and I understand that you never want to speak to me again, but _please _forgive me! You were the first true friend I ever had, and I don't want that to change. I'm sorry, Max! I'm so sorry!)"

"Ee vee (I know)," the little eevee said. "Eev ee Ee vee eevee vee, eev eev-eev – Ee vee-eev ee. (That's why I came after you, and because – I forgive you.)"

"Gro – gro gro? Grov grov grovy vyle gro – grov vyle grov? (You – you do? You're just gonna forgive me – just like that?)"

"Eevee, eev vee eevee eev vee eev eev vee eev vee _eev_ 'Eevee', eev vee eev eev eev vee Eevee ee Eevee, Eevee eev eevee eevee-vee ee vee eevee eev-eev. (Kyle, it was only last year that we've heard of the _word_ 'Christmas', but from what we've learned from Jordan and Ryan, Christmas is about family and friends being together.)"

"Grov vy, grov vyle grov? (You mean, we're still friends?)"

"_Eev_ vee (_Best_ friends)," Max replied. "Ee-eevee. (Forever.)"

Kyle was so happy that he cried tears of joy and hugged Max a little more. Then the young grovyle noticed on the left that there was a hollow; in the center was a mound of snow, but something was glowing light blue beneath it.

"Grov (Max)," Kyle said when he wiped he eyes dry. "Grov grovy vyle. (Look over there.)"

"Vee ee vee eev vee – Eev Vee vee? (Do you think that's the – Ice Rock mound?)"

"Vy grov gro. (I think so.)"

"Vee, Eevee (Wait, Kyle)," Max said as he back out of Kyle's arms, "ee ee eevee vee veev vee eevee-vee eeveev ee vee eev ee _eev_ vee, ee eev eev eeveev ee _eev_ vee? (are you letting me make this decision because you feel like you _have_ to, or is it because you _want_ to?)"

Kyle thought for a moment, and then answered, "Grov, vyle Vy grov grovyle, Vy grov grovy. Vy grov grovyle vy gro grovyle gro grovy vy Vyle-vy grovy Vyle vy _Grov_-vyle grovyle grov vy grov grovy Vyle-vy grovyle. Grov Vy grovy grovyle vy-grovyle: gro grov vyle grov vy. Grov grovyle grov vyle vy, gro grov gro gro gro grov. Vy gro grov gro grovy grovy vy grovyle, Vy grov vy grovyle gro. Gro – Vy _grov_ gro gro gro grov. (Max, like I said before, I was selfish. I felt threatened by you wanting to become an Ice-type because I'm a _Grass_-type pokémon that is weak against Ice-type pokémon. But I forgot something important: you would never hurt me. You've always cared about me, and you've been a true friend. If you want to evolve into a glaceon, I should be supporting you. So – I _want_ you to do this.)"

The young grovyle's answer made the little eevee very happy.

Meanwhile, Jordan and Ryan continued to fend off the Honchkrow.

The Honchkrow flew in and slapped Ryan in the face with one of his wings, thus knocking him down onto the snow-covered ground. The young lucario grunted as he got back up.

"You okay, little bro?" Jordan asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Ryan grunted. "Taking a Wing Attack to the face isn't gonna slow me down."

"That's the Ryan I know and love," the fifteen-year-old boy said with a grin. Sensing the confidence in his human brother's voice, the young lucario smiled, too.

"Okay," Jordan then said. "Ryan, use Aura Sphere!"

"I'm on it!" Then Ryan fired an Aura Sphere attack at the Honchkrow, just like when they were being chased by the Big Boss Pokémon. The sphere exploded as it hit the Honchkrow, and the Honchkrow fell down onto the ground.

When he opened his eyes, the Honchkrow looked beyond the trees and saw Kyle and Max past the narrow passage and in the hollow. Then he eyeballed Ryan and then towards Jordan. Once he got up and flapped his wings into the air, he opened up his beck and created a sphere of dark purple rings and fired a beam of those rings right at Jordan.

"No!" Ryan shouted as he ran towards Jordan, right in front of him and the beam of dark purple rings, just in time.

The young lucario grunted as he took the Dark Pulse attack to the chest. The Honchkrow flew up into the air as he saw Ryan fall to his knees in the snow and Jordan came to him.

"Come on!" Jordan said as he helped Ryan up. "He's heading for the hollow, and Kyle and Max are in there!"

Jordan and Ryan ran through the narrow passage and into the hollow, and they were awestruck at what they saw next.

In the center of the hollow, Max was glowing as white as the snow and Kyle was standing behind him. The little eevee was growing twice-and-a-half his normal size. Then the fifteen-year-old boy, the young lucario, and the young grovyle flinched and covered their eyes as Max's body gave off a flash of blinding light, and then looked back to see that Max was no longer an eevee; he was now a _glaceon_!

Jordan, who was just as amazed as Ryan and Kyle were, pulled out his navy blue pokédex and scanned the newly-evolved Max.

_**"Glaceon. The Fresh Snow Pokémon. Glaceon is one of the seven evolved and final forms of Eevee. It can control its body heat, thus freezing its fur in order to protect itself, and can shoot powerful beams of ice."**_

"Wow," Jordan said.

As soon as Kyle and Max heard Jordan's voice, they ran over to him and the Ryan. Max came closer and into Jordan's arms, when he knelt down, and affectionately nuzzled the boy's neck.

"Max, look at you," Jordan said with excitement. "You're now a glaceon!"

"Glace glaceon!" Max happily chanted his new species' name.

"Wait a minute," Ryan said and then looked at Kyle. "Kyle, you just stood there and let Max evolve. Does this mean that – you're okay with Max now?"

"Grovyle," Kyle confirmed as he nodded with a small smile on his face.

Jordan reached out with his left hand and rubbed Kyle's cold head. "Kyle, I always knew you would have a change of heart."

"Krow, honch krow. (Oh, how sweet.)"

Jordan looked up to the right and saw the Honchkrow on a tree across from them. He let Max out of his right arm, stood up, and said to Kyle, "Kyle, get behind me." And so that's what the young grovyle did.

"Seriously?!" Ryan asked. "How much of this did you see?"

"Hon-honchkrow krow krow honch honchkrow-hon. (Everything from your friend's evolution.)"

"You just don't find any of this touching, do you?" the young lucario growled.

The Big Boss Pokémon just chuckled in a dark way. "Krowhon honch Krow krowhonch honchkrow krowhonch, Krow honch hon honch hon honchkrow krowhon krow. (Even if I wasn't using sarcasm, I would still want that grovyle either way.)"

Then Max boldly stood in front of the others and glared at the Big Boss Pokémon. "Glaceon glace gla glace; gla glace glace. Ce glace glace eon, glace glace gla gla glace gla! (Kyle is my friend; my _best _friend. If you want him, you'll have to go through me!)"

"Honchkrow (So be it)," the Honchkrow said as he started to fly right at them.

But suddenly, Max opened his mouth, and a white ball forms in front of it. Then Max fired three beams, as jagged as lightning bolts, of ice at the Honchkrow. The Ice Beam attack hits the Big Boss Pokémon, causing an explosion of thick, icy mist on impact. When the mist clears, Jordan and his pokémon see that the Honchkrow on the ground, with spirals in his eyes.

As Jordan's pokémon were celebrating their victory, Jordan looked down at the unconscious Honchkrow. Then he pulled out the Hyper Potion that his dad had given him earlier.

"Jordan, what are you doing?" Ryan asked as he watched Jordan walk over to the Honchkrow, who was trying to get up.

The fifteen-year-old boy knelt down and gently placed his left hand on the Honchkrow's back and aimed the Hyper Potion at him.

The Big Boss Pokémon, however, swiped the container away with one of his wings just as Jordan was about to spray him with the healing fluid and then stood up on his talons.

"Krow honch hon honch krow honch krowhonch! (No meal is worth all this madness!)" the Honchkrow shouted and then flew away.

"Okay, _that_ was very rude!" Ryan said as he, Max, and Kyle watched the Big Boss Pokémon fly away. Then he turned to Jordan, who was walking back to them. "You were trying to be nice to him after all we just went through, and he just overreacted and flew away!"

"Ryan, it's okay."

"No, it's not," the young lucario said firmly. "He shouldn't have treated you like that."

"I know, Ryan," the fifteen-year-old boy said as he knelt down to be at equal height with the young lucario and put his right hand on his left shoulder. "But it's important to give to others, even if the ones you give to do don't accept it."

"Kinda like what I did today for that little girl, right?" Ryan said as he smiled.

"Exactly like that, little bro," Jordan reassured. "I don't really know for sure, but I think you really warmed her heart with Christmas spirit." Then he turned to Kyle and Max. "Just like how you warmed Max's heart with Christmas spirit, Kyle. I _don't_ like that you ran out on your own and risked your _life_ to redeem yourself and get Max into what he is now"-the fifteen-year-old boy gestured to the young, newly-evolved glaceon-"but I am proud that you for being able to be giving."

The young grovyle hugged the fifteen-year-old boy tightly and rested his head on the boy's chest. Jordan wrapped his left arm around Kyle and then reached over to Max and rubbed his head.

"And, Max, I'm proud of you for being _for_giving to Kyle and for standing up for him when he was in danger."

The young glaceon wagged his tail and nuzzled against the fifteen-year-old boy's wrist.

Ryan couldn't help but lick the right side of Jordan's face. Jordan laughed, and then, when Ryan backed up, said, "What was that for?"

"Because you're the best Pokémon Trainer we could ever have," the young lucario said.

Jordan knew exactly what Ryan meant. Ever since Ryan was born as a riolu two-and-a-half years ago, Jordan had been raising him and doing what is best for him; and when he became a Pokémon Trainer almost a whole year ago, he had been doing the same for Kyle and Max, and then for Robin, then for Sam, and then for Dragon. Jordan also knew that what Ryan said was a way of saying that all six of them loved him, and that he loved them, too.

When Jordan and his pokémon left the hollow, they tried to look for the path from which they came. But after ten minutes of searching, they eventually came to the conclusion that they were lost.

"I guess while we were running for our lives, we never paid attention to where we were going," Jordan said as he sat down in the snow. But then he looked at his jeans and saw that they were all wet, so he decided to stand back up.

"We really need a miracle to get us out of this mess," Ryan said with a little panic in his voice. "The sun will soon be setting, and it will soon be dark. I don't really think we can do a really good job of finding our way out in the dark."

"Ryan, relax," Jordan said calmingly.

Then suddenly, there was a smooth, yet high-pitched chirp coming towards the boy and the young lucario, grovyle, and glaceon. It came from the Pidove that Kyle had met earlier. The Tiny Pigeon Pokémon flew in and soared in circles over the group of four.

The young grovyle was happy to see the Pidove again, and the Pidove landed on top of Kyle's head.

"Kyle, you know this pokémon?" Ryan asked with curiosity.

Jordan pulled out his pokédex and scanned the Pidove.

_**"Pidove. The Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. The cooing of an entire flock can be so loud that it can shatter glass windows. Pidove lives in cities and loves the company of its flock."**_

"Wow," Jordan said.

Then the Pidove flew off Kyle's head and then onto a branch. Then she pointed her right wings to her right and then flew in that direction.

"I think it wants us to follow!" Jordan said. And so that's what he and his pokémon did. They followed the Pidove through the frosty forest until they saw a concrete sidewalk and an asphalt road.

Then Jordan looked to the left and couldn't believe his eyes. "Guys, look!" he said to young pokémon. "There's the edge of town!"

Ryan, Kyle, and Max were very happy to see it, too.

Then the Ryan looked up at a tall tree to see the Pidove on one of the branches.

"You were leading us back to town, weren't you?" the young lucario said.

"Pi-dove!" the bird pokémon answered.

"Thanks a lot," Jordan said gratefully. "I don't know if we could've ever made it without you."

Then Kyle and Max thanked the Pidove, who then happily chanted its name and then flew back into the forest.

Then Jordan looked up towards the night sky and softly said, "Thanks, Big Guy."

Then the fifteen-year-old boy and the young lucario, grovyle, and glaceon walked towards town. When Jordan and his pokémon arrived back to the lab, his dad was very relieved to see that they were alright, even if they each had a few bruises. Then Jordan's dad was amazed to see that Max had evolved into a glaceon and asked what had happened while they were in the forest.

"Well, Dad," Ryan said to his human father, "it's a long story."

"I think I'll want to hear about it on the way home," Jordan's dad said.

"That sounds like a great idea, Dad," Jordan said.

So that's what happened next. On the way home, Jordan and Ryan told their dad everything that had happened, from the encounter of the dark Honchkrow to the miraculous guidance of the Pidove back to Oakridge.

Later that afternoon, Jordan, Ryan, Kyle, and Max were happy to be home, especially Kyle and Max. But the young grovyle and glaceon were happier about the fact that they were best friends again, and that they would _always_ be friends.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, better late than never, right?**

**The title of this chapter "Fight as One" is based off of the theme song for **_**The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**_** on Disney XD. The song was written by Bad City.**

**I'm telling you that this story is almost over. There is just ONE more chapter I want to do. I will get it done as soon as I can.**

**I am aware that Steel Wing isn't a move that Honchkrow can learn in Gen V, but it could learn Steel Wing via TM in Gen IV.**

**Well, the theme of this chapter is the concept of forgiveness. Do you think you can figure out why? Plus, what do you think the Pidove symbolized?**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope that you will review, please!**

**Disclaimers:**

**Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.**

**Star Wars belongs to LucasArts.**

"**Fight as One" was written by Bad City.**

_**The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**_** belongs to Marvel.**


	6. A Wonderful Christmas Time

**Author's Notes:**

**Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year! (Better late than never, right?)**

**Read and Review (Nicely), Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 (Epilogue) : A Wonderful Christmas Time**

December 25, 2012

It was silent throughout the night. Jordan slept peacefully, waiting for the Christmas morning sun to rise. But suddenly, _Be-be-beep! Be-be-beep! Be-be-beep!_ Jordan was awakened to the sound of his alarm clock chirping. He blinked his eyes and then rolled over to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand, and saw that it was 4:35 A.M. But then he saw that the alarm was set for 4:_30_. Someone had pressed the snooze button instead of turning the alarm _off_.

_That's weird_, Jordan thought to himself. But then he rolled over to look on his left side and saw that Ryan wasn't there. _Okay, that is even weirder._

Soon, the fifteen-year-old boy got out of bed and walked out of his room. He hated walking in the dark, but things got better when he walked downstairs and into the living room, where the lights on the Christmas tree were illuminating brightly. But Jordan looked and saw that there was a lucario with a Santa hat putting presents under the Christmas tree. Jordan was able to figure who it was by the red collar around his furry neck.

"Ryan?" Jordan whispered.

The young lucario alertly turned around. He had a look on his face that said, busted. But then he smiled and said in a deep voice, "Ho, ho, ho! I am not Ryan. I'm Santa Paws!"

Jordan couldn't help but laugh. "Then why does your dog tag say 'Ryan Konerson', and why is it on a red collar that only Ryan wears?"

"Okay, okay, you got me," Ryan quietly laughed in his regular, teenager-like voice.

"What are you doing here, little bro?" Jordan said as he walked closer to Ryan.

"Well, I thought about gathering up all the presents and putting them under the tree because – you remember yesterday when Alice came over?"

"And she wondered if we should call you 'Santa Paws'?" the fifteen-year-old boy said.

"Exactly," the young lucario replied. "But then I thought about what I did yesterday for that twelve-year-old girl, and I kinda figured that – maybe I _am _Santa Paws. Kinda like how you told me that – Mom and Dad _are both _Santa Claus."

Jordan sighed in guilt. Last year, about three weeks before Christmas, he had told Ryan that Santa Claus wasn't a real person, and Ryan was crushed by that. "I should've never told you that, Ryan. I should have never told you something so…crushing like that. I'm sorry." Then the fifteen-year-old boy looked away in shame.

"Jordan, it's okay," Ryan said kindly as he reached up with his right paw to Jordan's left bicep. The fifteen-year-old boy looked back down at the young lucario. "Because when I tore off that Star Wars wrapping paper and saw that toy lightsaber, played with it like I was really a Jedi Knight, and nearly knocked over Mom's cup of cocoa, I figured it out that Santa may not be a real _person_, but that doesn't mean that he's not _real at all_. That morning, I also figured out that – even _you_ are Santa."

Jordan remained silent for a moment to interpret everything Ryan just said to him; then he smiled, knelt down on his right knee to be at equal height with Ryan, and brought Ryan into a nice warm hug. He was able to make sure that Ryan's chest was under his right underarm.

"Thanks, Ryan. That really means a lot to me."

"Dude, that's what brothers are for," the young lucario said as he wrapped his arms around his human brother. Then, when the two let go of each other after five seconds, Ryan licked the left side of Jordan's face a few times. Jordan tried hard not to laugh too loudly, considering that their parents were still asleep. When Ryan backed up, Jordan reached his right hand up to Ryan's left ear and scratched the back of it. It was so soothing that Ryan tilted his head to the left and happily sighed.

When Jordan withdrew his hand, he looked at the plate of cookies and glass of milk on the coffee table in the living room. There were six cookies sugar cookies with red and green M&Ms, just like the cookies Jordan and Ryan had yesterday.

When Ryan looked at the cookies and milk, he said, "I'm not sure if I can eat all those."

Jordan silently laughed and gave a light tap on Ryan's left arm with his fist. "Don't worry, Santa Paws. I'll help you with that."

Soon, after the fifteen-year-old boy and the young lucario shared the plate of cookies-three cookies each-and drinking the milk from two separate cups that they got from the kitchen, they went back upstairs and went to sleep, right after Ryan set his Santa hat down on Jordan's nightstand.

* * *

Later that morning, the Konerson family and their relatives, Uncle Brett, Aunt Martha, Adam, and Ben, Jordan's grandparents, and Jordan's pokemon gathered in the living room to open presents. Jordan and Ryan opened up the _Hunger Games_ book and Lego Star Wars video game that they exchanged yesterday, but they still didn't tell anyone about that. This time, Jordan gave Dragon partial credit for Ryan's Lego Star Wars video game, and Ryan was grateful to both.

Kyle was happy when he opened up the Thomas Wooden Railway set from Max.

"Grov, grov gro gro grov! (Max, thank you so much!)," Kyle said. The young glaceon came closer and nuzzled on the young grovyle's neck, while he wrapped his arms around him.

"Glace ceon glaceon ce on gla glac ce glace? (Maybe after breakfast we can play with it later?)" Max asked as he backed up from Kyle's arms and wagged his tail.

"Grovgrovyle, vyle. (Definitely, buddy.)"

Meanwhile, Sam the buizel opened up his new blue bouncy ball from a gift bag. The ball was from Jordan, but he also put Robin's name on the tag as well. Sam walked over to Robin, not just to thank her for the bouncy ball, but to give his gift to her.

"Bui, Buizel. Bui buiz zel buiz el (Here, Robin. I hope you like it)," the little buizel said as he presented the young swellow a pink barrette.

Robin gasped. It was something she had always wanted.

The little buizel slipped the pink barrette on top of the young swellow's head.

"Zel? Buiz zel bui buiz? (So? What do you think?)" Sam asked.

"Swell low swell low, Swell! (I love it so much, Sam!)" the young swellow answered. "Swell low low swell low swell swell swell low swell low swellow. (You are so good of a friend that you are like a brother.)" Then she wrapped her wings around the little buizel; it was just like a human hug, only with wings instead of arms.

"Bui…buizel (A…brother)," the little buizel awkwardly repeated as his face turned red. But then he just smiled and wrapped his arms around Robin. "Buibui buiz zel zel buiz. (Maybe it's for the best.)"

"_Swell_ low swell low swell? (_What_ is for the best?)" Robin asked as she let go of Sam.

"Bui…buizel (Uh…nothing)," the little buizel said as he backed away.

The little charmander Dragon giggled as he watched Sam blush.

"Char, der char mand er charm an _Charman_? (Sam, do you have a crush on _Robin_?)" Dragon giggled.

"Zel, Bui bui _zel_! (No, I do _not_!)" the little buizel shouted so loudly that everyone in the living room, whether they were opening presents or not, stopped and looked at him. Sam was very embarrassed.

But Robin walked over and held Sam's right paw with her left wing. "Swell swellow, Swell. Swell low swell swellow. (It's okay, Sam. I've known all along.)" The little buizel looked up in surprise, but before he could say anything, the young swellow continued. "Swell low swell – swell – swell low low swellow-low swellow low swell-low swell-swellow swell low swellow swell low low low. (It's just that – well – we're like a family-all seven of us-and anything else just wouldn't feel right at all.)"

"Buiz, Bui buiz buiz zel, Buizel (Yeah, I guess you're right, Robin)," Sam sighed with slight disappointment.

"Low swell swellow, Swell. Low low swellow swellow swell-swellow low swell, low Swell swell swell low swell low swellow swellow. (But don't worry, Sam. There are other female pokémon out there, and I'm sure you'll find that special someone.)"

The little buizel then smiled and hugged the young swellow again. "Buiz, Buizel. (Thanks, Robin.)"

"Char man der charm mander mander char charmander (Good thing they aren't standing under a mistletoe)," Dragon muttered to Ryan, who then laughed.

"Well, Dragon, it's your turn, now," the young lucario said as he pulled a paper gift bag that was red and green. "This one's from me, buddy."

The little charmander reached inside and pulled out a Charizard plushie that was half his size. Dragon's face lit up like the lights on the Christmas tree. Then he hugged Ryan on the right side-he still held the Charizard plushie in his right hand.

"Charm char char mand, Charman! Charm char mand Charm charman mander! (Thank you so much, Ryan! It's just what I've always wanted!)" the little charmander said happily.

"Maybe now when you sleep at night with that doll in your arms, you'll dream yourself as an actual charizard."

"Charman Char man, mand charman _charm_ char man charm char mand der; charman man char mand char Char char man der char. (Maybe I will, and maybe _you'll_ be in some of those dreams; riding on my back as I fly through the sky.)"

The young lucario's smile grew even wider as he wrapped his right arm around the little chamander whom was his best friend.

"And someday, that fantasy will be a reality; you will be a charizard someday, Dragon. I promise."

"Charm, Charman. Mander Charman (Thanks, Ryan. Merry Christmas)," Dragon said with gratitude.

"Merry Christmas, Dragon," Ryan happily replied.

Then the young lucario and the little charmander let go of each other and looked over towards Jordan as he opened up his gift from Aunt Martha. It was a grey iPad Mini Smart Cover. Jordan was grateful for it, but he still had a problem.

"But…I don't have an iPad, Aunt Martha," Jordan said as he looked at Aunt Martha who was sitting on the over-sized chair with Uncle Brett.

"Oh, well then I guess we can just take it back to the store," Aunt Martha replied.

But then, Jordan opened up his next gift, which was from his grandparents, and it _was_ an iPad mini. Ryan and Dragon couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess this means you'll have to take _both_ back to the store, Aunt Martha," Ryan said.

Then Jordan chuckled as well. "How then would you be able to play _Angry Birds Star Wars_ if I did that?"

Then, the whole Konerson family laughed.

* * *

Soon after all the presents had been opened, all the pieces of wrapping paper were collected and thrown away. Jordan's dad, aunt, mom, and grandmother were in the kitchen making Christmas pancakes. His grandfather, uncle, and cousins Adam and Ben were sitting on the couch and watching a Christmas movie. Jordan remained seated on the floor, next to the Christmas tree, along with Ryan the lucario, Kyle the grovyle, Max the glaceon, Robin the swellow, Sam the buizel, and Dragon the charmander.

"Hey, Jordan?" Ryan said.

"What is it, Ryan?" Jordan replied.

"Remember last year, when I said that _that_ was the best Christmas ever?" the young lucario asked.

"Yes," Jordan replied.

"You said that maybe I would feel differently _this_ year, and – I _do_. _This_ is the best Christmas ever." Ryan happily said.

"How so, little bro?" Jordan asked.

"Well, let's just say that we were all reminded about the true meaning of Christmas-it's about giving, spending time with family, and celebrating Christ's birth."

Then Jordan rubbed Ryan's head and said, "That's a really good reason, Ryan."

"Merry Christmas, Jordan," Ryan said.

Then the rest of Jordan's pokémon spoke to Jordan before he could say anything else. "Grovy Grovyle, Grovy." "Glace Glaceon, Glaceon." "Swellow Swellow, Swellow." "Buizel Buizel, Buizel." "Mander Charman, Charman."

Jordan and Ryan looked at each other, and then Jordan looked at the rest of the pokémon as well as Ryan. He didn't need a translation for what they all just said, because he could tell from the tails that Dragon, Sam, and Max were wagging, and from the smiles on all of their faces. Jordan smiled as he looked at all six of his pokémon, whom were family to him, and replied:

"Merry Christmas, guys."

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well…TADA! I'm finally done with this story, and I'm very glad that it has a happy ending. I would once again like to thank fanfic authors AuraWielder and Imperator Justinian for their support, and I would also like to thank my parents, thank God, thank my friends, and my British Literature teacher.**

**Anyways, that iPad incident where my avatar got a cover and then an iPad mini is based on what actually happened during my Christmas vacation. I did **_**not**_** see that iPad coming!**

**Anyways, I just want to say that I don't believe that Santa is **_**physically**_** real, I believe in him as a spirit or an idea. For those of you who believe that Santa is a real person, or not real at all, you guys are entitled to your opinion.**

**I hope that you guys have enjoyed my story, and I hope that you'll stay tuned for an upcoming sequel. It's called **_**A New Year's Resolute**_**. I will also be starting to post OC profiles on my profile very soon, and I might start to write some one-shots based on the events in some of those bios. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Be sure to please leave a review. (A nice one, please.)**

**Disclaimers:**

**Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.**

**Star Wars belongs to LucasFilms.**

**Thomas the Tank Engine was originally written by Reverend Wilbert Awdry.**

**Angry Birds belongs to Rovio.**

_**The Hunger Games**_** trilogy was written by Suzanne Collins.**

**Lego is its own franchise.**


End file.
